


The Kidnapping of Donna Jo Tanner

by lozzielou



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abduction, Childhood Sexual Abuse, DJ is raped and kidnapped, DJ's kidnapper is a sicko, Explicit Sexual Content, Grown man having sex with child, Kidnapping, Little Girl - Freeform, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Set During Season One, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex, child rapist, explicit content, hostage, missing child, peadophile, rape victim - Freeform, sex with child, story feature a young girl being raped repeatedly, story will get darker throughout, stripped naked, young girl abducted for sexual purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozzielou/pseuds/lozzielou
Summary: Ten year old DJ tanner's life is turned upside down when she is raped and then Kidnapped by the man who runs the After school club at her school get's after he gets a little too close to her and she soon learns that he is a serial child rapist who kidnaps young girls for his own sexual fantasies, will he get caught and will DJ ever see her family again?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning in the tanner household and Ten year old Donna Jo Tanner, Commonly known as DJ Tanner to her friends and Family was in her room which she shared with her Five year old sister Stephanie packing her school bag.

"Hey DJ, are you going to the after school club today?" little Stephanie asked as the older girl finished packing her bag, feeling a little skeptical about what her little sister had just said because this after school club was run by a man named Peter Cunningham and he seemed to treat DJ a little differently than the other kids that went there.

"I don't think I feel like going there today" DJ replied.

"Yes you do" Stephanie replied in a sing song voice, she often used that technique on their Uncle Jesse whenever she wanted him to do something that he didn't want to do.

"No I don't Stephanie" DJ replied, she didn't really like going there much these days, not with this peter guy getting a little too close to her, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes you do" Stephanie said again in the same sing song voice.

"No I don't" DJ replied, getting rather annoyed.

"Yes you do" Stephanie said again, this time putting on a crying act and with a huge sigh, DJ finally agreed to go but insisted that she was going to leave if Mr. Cunningham would start acting weird around her. After the girls had finished packing up for school, they headed downstairs to say goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Now, have you got everything you need?" their father, fanny Tanner asked whilst holding their baby sister Michelle on his hip.

"Yes Daddy" Stephanie replied before DJ informed him that they were going to the after school club later that day but she did not tell him about the man who ran the club or how he was acting round DJ, she didn't want him worrying too much.

"Okay then" Danny replied and after the girls said goodbye to the rest of the family, they headed out the door and went off to school.

"How come you didn't want to go to the after school club today?" Stephanie asked "you usually like going there."

"I know but it's that new guy who runs it Mr. Cunningham, he gives me the creeps" DJ replied "I don't know what his deal with but he seems to be focusing most of his attention on me than any of the other kids that go there."

"Well you should be proud, you must be his favourite kid there" Stephanie replied "I'd be pleased as fruit punch if someone was giving me lots of attention."

"Yeah but I've got a feeling that his reasons for giving me lots of attention isn't good" DJ replied. After lessons where finally over later that day, DJ and Stephanie made their way to the after school club where they where greeted by Peter Cunningham, a tall man in his early thirties with messy brown hair and stubble and when he saw DJ, he gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hows my number one member?" he asked, putting his arm around the girl's shoulder, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine thanks Mr. Cunnigham" DJ replied, trying to pull away from his grip but he didn't seem to want to let go "can you please let go of me, I want to get started on my homework."

"Oh Sorry DJ and please, call me Peter" he replied, finally letting go "oh and by the way, do you fancy staying behind after the other kids have gone home and help me tidy up?"

"I can't, my dad told me to come straight home after when it's over" DJ replied.

"Come on" Peter persuaded, massaging her shoulders which made the girl flinch "it won't take long, I'll ring your dad and let him know if that's okay." After about an hour, the kids began to leave the club whilst DJ stayed behind to help tidy up but she could feel Peter's eyes on her all the time as she put away the toys and games that the kids had got out to play with.

"Has anybody told you just how pretty you are?" Peter asked as he walked up to DJ, putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them "you're the most prettiest girl in the whole school, I don't think I've seen anyone as pretty as you" before DJ could react, he sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her onto his knee and began to run his fingers through her hair "you're hair is really nice and soft,I could just stroke it all day long" he began to sniff it "and it smells nice to, what shampoo do you use to wash it?"

"Mr. Cunningham, what are you doing?" DJ asked, her voice shaking as he began running his hand up and down her leg "please stop, I don't like this."

"Just relax DJ, I'm not going to hurt you" peter replied as he ran his hands up and down the young girl's body and before she could react, he began to kiss her and it wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a full on kiss, his tongue had entered her mouth and DJ tried to pull away but he was too strong for her "don't fight it DJ, just relax" he continued to kiss her before laying her down on the floor and began to remove her clothing.

"W-what are you doing?" DJ asked, tears now filling her eyes as she lay naked on the floor whilst Peter went to lock the door before pulling down the blind and shutting all the curtains "please, I just want to go home."

"Don't worry, you'll get to go home, once we've finished" he replied before he removed his clothing, climbed on top of DJ and proceeded to rape her, covering the girl's mouth to prevent her from crying out so all she could do was watch helplessly as he moved his body up and down against her smaller one, tears silently falling down her face.

"I've been waiting so long for this" he said as he continued to sexually abuse her "the other girls in this school are not as sexy as you are." He continued to rape the girl for further fifteen minutes until he let out a huge groan and she felt something warm and sticky being unleashed inside her. Once he had finished, he put his clothes back on and Told DJ to do the same and once she had done, she made a run for it towards the exit but peter grabbed hold of her, putting his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"And just where do you think you're going Donna Jo tanner" he purred as he stroked her hair "you're not going anywhere, you're mine now." He then got out some duct tape and used it to tie her wrists and ankles together before placing some over her mouth and once he had done, he tossed DJ over his shoulder as she attempted to get away but to no avail so she just gave up and wept silently as Peter carried her to his car and threw in the boot before shutting the lid and leaving her in darkness and the first thought in her mind was that the Sexual assault he had subjected her to wasn't going to be the first one, he had raped her and now he was abducting her so that he could sexually abuse her over and over again and she also began to wonder if she'll ever get to see her family again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost eight thirty in the evening and Danny was beginning to get worried, DJ should have been home ages ago and there was no sign of the Ten year old and Danny was pacing around the room, wondering why she wasn't home yet.

"Maybe she went to a friend's house and probably lost track of time" Jesse suggested "perhaps you should call them up and see if she is at any of their houses."

"Wasn't she going to that after school club after school?" Joey asked.

"Yeah but it'll be over by now" Danny replied "the guy who runs the place called me to say that DJ was staying behind to help tidy up, but he said he was going to give her a ride home."

"Why not call the guy, ask him where they are?" Jesse suggested.

"You know something that's a good idea" Danny replied picking up the phone and calling Peter Cunningham's number and holding the phone out so that the others could hear what he had to say.

"Hello, who is this?" Peter's voice said from the other end, he was in a basement with the phone to his ear, laying on top of a naked and handcuffed DJ, hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming down the phone, alerting her family that she had just been raped and kidnapped.

"Hello Mr. Cunningham, this is Danny Tanner, DJ tanner's father, I'm just wondering if you're still giving DJ a ride home because it's been hours now and she still hasn't come home" Danny explained.

"Oh DJ, well she said she was going to walk home" Peter said as DJ attempted to scream but he had his hand clamped firmly over her mouth "but if she isn't home maybe you should call the cops" he said that in a rather mocking way "you never know, some creep might have snatched her off the street and taken her some place to do goodness know what to her." With that, he hung up and pulled his hand away from DJ's mouth and the girl glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You're not going to get away with this you know" she said "once they find out that it was you who kidnapped me, the cops will come looking for you and when they catch you, you'll get put in prison for a long time."

"Well they won't because daddy doesn't know that it was me who has kidnapped you" Peter replied, grabbing the girl by the chin "I mean, he's probably suspected that by now, he's getting really worried about his precious little girl." He began running his hand up and down her chest before placing his hand in between her legs and began inserting his fingers inside her.

"When are you going to let me go home?" DJ asked, her voice shaking as she tried to pull her away but Peter held her down with his other arm.

"You're not going home, not ever" he replied "we belong together now DJ, the moment I first saw you I knew I had to have you and now I do, you're mine now and I'm not ever letting you go." He stood up and began to remove his clothes and DJ knew what was coming, it was the second time since they first arrived here at his house, he had dragged her to the basement, stripped her naked, handcuffed her and raped her again. The girl turned her head a shut her eyes as she felt his heavy weight on top of her and the excruciating pain between her legs as he forced himself inside her before thrusting his tall naked body against her smaller one, listening to his grunts of pleasure as he continued to take away her innocence and she could only lay there, eyes squeezed shut and tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to block out what was happening to her right now.

"Don't cry my little princess" peter cooed as he licked the tears from her face as he continued to have sex with her "I know that you're not used to this kind of stuff now but in time you will be." The sex continued on for another fifteen minutes before he climaxed inside her and collapsed on top her, catching his breath before getting up and putting his clothes on, looking at DJ who was now a naked, sticky mess and her cheeks wet with tears.

"I'll be back later" he said calmly as though he hadn't just sexually abused her before leaving the basement, locking the door behind him and leaving the girl naked, handcuffed and sobbing on the mattress she laid on, wondering why this was happening to her, she was only a little girl, Ten years old and this grown man had abducted her so that he could sexually abuse her and possibly use her for whatever sick sexual fantasies he had planned.

"Daddy" she whispered, fresh tears falling down her cheeks, she hadn't called Danny Daddy since she was Seven years old but right now she was feeling scared and vulnerable, she had just been abducted and forced to have sex with a grown man "please find me."


End file.
